Dzika Przygoda
by Isabelle666
Summary: Król Julian węsząc w wolnym dniu Pingwinów jakiś postęp postanawia to sprawdzić, jednak spośród swoich podwładnych nie może odnaleźć żadnego kompana, wiec postanawia poszukać takowego w zoo i wybiera Marlenkę, która gdy jest poza zoo, staje się dziką bestią. Nie dając jej tego wyjaśnić, zabiera ją z zoo i tam przekonuje się na własnej skórze, co to znaczy być z dziką kobietą.


**Witam Wszystkich! Jestem Isabella, ale możecie mi mówić Bella. Pierwszy raz piszę do Pingwinów z Madagaskaru i w dodatku w ratingu M, ale myślę, że Wam się to spodoba. Cóż, co tu jeszcze dodać, chyba już nic.**

 **Życzę Wszystkim Przyjemnego Czytania ! ;)**

* * *

„ **Dzika Przygoda"**

Napisane przez: _**Isabelle666**_

W zoo był spokojny dzień, na niebie świeciło słońce, a pingwiny dostały od Skipera swoje upragnione wakacje, więc udały się pod lekką przykrywką do miasta. Król Julian był tym najwyraźniej tak bardzo zaskoczony, że chciał sprawdzić, co rzeczywiście knują te szalone ptaki. Jednak potrzebował towarzystwa.

– Mort! Mort! Gdzie jest to głupie stworzenie? – wrzeszczał na całe pole lemurów Król Julian.

– Kazałeś mu nie tykać stopy, Wasza Wysokość. – wyjaśnił mu spokojnie Moris.

– No i gdzie ja teraz znajdę kompana, żeby śledzić pingwinów. – zastanawiał się głośno Julian. – A może ty byś tak…Proszę

– O nie! Nawet gdybyś miał mnie później ukarać Królu, to odpowiedź brzmi: nie. – odrzekł zdenerwowany Moris.

– Czemu nie? Będzie świetna zabawa! – wykrzyczał radośnie Julian.

– No tak, ale sam kazałeś mi posprzątać całe nasze królestwo. – usprawiedliwił się Moris.

– A no tak. W takim razie idź i sprzątaj! – stwierdził rzeczowo Król Julian.

„ _No to emm…pomyślmy, kto mógłby iść?_ " zastanawiał się Julian idąc krętymi uliczkami zoo. „ _Goryle? Nie..ugh._ " następnie przechodził koło szympansów i też stwierdził, że te śmierdziele do niczego mu się nie przydadzą, w dodatku jeden nawet nie mówi. „ _Hym, hym, hym…kto tu jeszcze jest? Słoń, nie za duży. Żyrafy? Za wysokie. Gady odpadają. A może…Marlenka, jest mądra, ładna, nie duża i nie śmierdzi łajnem._ "

Wtedy zaczął iść w stronę zatoczki dla wydr. Nie zajęło mu to zbyt wiele i już po chwili tam był, krzycząc imię dziewczyny, w której z lekka się podkochuje.

– Marlenka! Marlenka!

– Co? Czego znowu chcesz Julian?! – zapytała ostro zirytowana trochę jego obecnością, bo zazwyczaj, kiedy Julian gdzieś się pojawia, zwiastuje to jakieś dziwne kłopoty.

– Pradawni bogowie mi powiedzieli, że pingwiny kombinują coś na mieście, tylko sęk w tym, że nie wiem kompletnie co. Pomożesz? – zapytał oczekując twierdzącej odpowiedzi.

– Aha. Wiesz…Nie! – odpowiedziała ponuro Marlenka.

– No weź, będziemy się świetnie bawić i w ogóle. – namawiał ją Julian.

– Tylko, że jest mały problem. Ja nie wychodzę z zoo. – wyjaśniła wzdychającym tonem Marlenka.

– A to niby czemu? Och, daj spokój, spodoba ci się. – stwierdził Julian, następnie chwycił ją za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć. – Chodź!

I zanim zdążyła jakkolwiek zaprotestować, byli już w połowie drogi.

– Julian, proszę nie. – błagała, jednak on to ignorował uważając, że Królowi się nie odmawia.

Gdy przeszli ponad murem i byli poza zoo, Julian zauważył, że jego kompanka zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać.

– Ju–lian, o nie…j–ja jestem poza zoo. – wyjąkała przerażona Marlenka, po czym powiedziała dobitny chrapliwym głosem. – Jestem poza zoo, haha.

– No jesteś i co z tego? – zapytał skonfundowany Julian.

Jednak nagle Marlenka rzuciła się na niego. Zaczęła go dziwnie obwąchiwać, lizać lekko i tym podobne.

– Ah, ah! Co mi robisz? – zapytał przerażony Król. Jednak nie było odpowiedzi, jedynie dalsze lizanie i obwąchiwanie. – O nie! Ty chcesz mnie pożreć!

– Agh nia, agh nia. – warknęła niezrozumiale Marlenka.

– Pomocy! Król w potrzebie! Pomocy! – błagał przerażony i zrozpaczony Julian.

Jednak pomoc nie nadeszła z żadnej strony. Wtedy Marlenka wzięła Juliana na ręce i zaczęła go gdzieś nieść. Biedny Król myślał, że już po nim.

Gdy dotarli do jakiejś ciemnej i mrocznej jaskini, Marlenka położyła Juliana na rosnącym tam mchu i zaczęła już nie lizać, a całować go. Julian był tak tym zaskoczony, że na początku myślał, że to tylko taki zwariowany sen.

Ale jednak to była rzeczywistość, nawet kilka razy próbował się uszczypnąć i się nie budził.

Marlenka całowała Juliana w szyję, obojczyki, klatkę piersiową, brzuch, policzki, szczękę, a także w usta. Kiedy całowała go w usta, jej pocałunek był tak namiętny, że Julian przestał się zastanawiać, czy to sen, czy nie, czy walczyć z tym, czy też nie, tylko się temu wszystkiemu poddał.

Zaczął się ruszać i bardzo rzewnie zwrócił pocałunek, który był pełen pasji i pożądania. Oboje walczyli o dominację. Jeden pocałunek trwał około pięciu minut, ale kolejny już się zaczynał, po prostu się od siebie nie odrywali.

Marlenka była na górze, a Julian pod nią. Jej ciało ciągle było w ruchu, albo przez tą jej dzikość ciągle drżało. Julian w międzyczasie omiatał jej ciało rękoma, bez przerwy całując, jednak ona, co jakiś czas odrywała się, żeby chociażby pocałować jego szyję, albo szczękę.

Jednakże im dłużej to wszystko robiła, zaczęła czuć, że coś pod jej brzuchem drga i rośnie. Kiedy zorientowała się, co to, postanowiła to wykorzystać się i zabawić. Julian też czuł, że jego królewskie narzędzie budzi się do życia.

Dzika wydra szybko zaczęła wcielać swój plan w życie. Chwyciła jego członek i zaczęła żwawo poruszać ręką w górę i w dół. Julian na to uczucie zaczął głośno jęczeć i sapać. Jednak z jej strony to nie był koniec. Specjalnie obniżyła swoje ciało w taki sposób, że jej usta były nad jego królewskością.

Julian widząc jej ostre zęby trochę się przestraszył, że ona chce mu go odgryźć, albo coś w tym stylu. Jednak, kiedy zaczęła go szybko lizać i pieścić, wszystkie jego obawy nagle zniknęły, a on ponownie poddał się tym niesamowitym odczuciom.

Po chwili wydra wsadziła go sobie do buzi. Jego członek miał około 12 cali, i tylko połowa jej się mieściła, resztę musiała dopieszczać rękoma. Poruszała się tak w górę i w dół przez kilka minut, a Julian czuł się niesamowicie, jednak wiedział, że każda zabawa ma swój koniec, a jego właśnie do takiego dobiegała.

Próbował wytrzymać tak długo, jak tylko się da. – Marlenka! Agh, ooh. – ostrzegł, jednak trochę za późno, bo w momencie, kiedy to mówił wystrzelił w jej usta cały swój ładunek. Trwało to jakiś czas, a rozbudzona wydra wszystko z niego wyssała. Julian jednak nie chciał być niesprawiedliwym królem i z lekkim wysiłkiem udało mu się ją ułożyć na mchu.

Zaczął ją namiętnie całować, najpierw w usta, smakując swoje nasiona, później w szyję, następnie przyssał się do jej prawego obojczyka, później zajął się lewym. Zaczął bawić się jej piersiami, całował, brał do buzi, ssał, a wydra wiła się pod nim jak szalona, choć może i z lekka taka była.

Julian zaczął kierować się w stronę jej brzucha, oczywiście masując go i całując, następnie dotarł do jej kobiecości. Powoli i delikatnie zaczął wkładać w nią swoje palce. Robił to przez jakiś czas delikatnie się poruszając. Następnie postanowił spróbować czegoś innego. Zaczął lekko lizać i ssać jej kobiecość , wpychając swój język w jej pochwę i smakując wszystkie jej płyny.

Robił tak przez jakieś dziesięć minut, aż Marlenka głośno warknęła, a jej soki trysnęły prosto na jego twarz i klatę.

– Agh, agh. – warknęła Marlenka, następnie szybko się podniosła i rzuciła na Juliana, próbując go usadowić na mchu.

Kiedy w końcu jej się to udało, zajęła miejsce ponad nim. Znów chwyciła jego członek i nakierowała go na swoje wejście. Powoli zaczęła się na niego opuszczać. Warczała, sapała dyszała, jęczała, aż w końcu miała go całego w sobie. Julian nie mógł powiedzieć, że jest mu źle, ale w pewien sposób czuł się nieswojo przy niej.

Marlenka jednak zaczęła się na nim poruszać w górę i w dół, budując stały, ale jednak dziki rytm. Robiła tak przez jakieś dziesięć minut, aż oboje zaczęli czuć, że wszystko zbliża się do końca. Julian sapał masakrycznie, jednak do końca nie stracił rozumu i przypomniało mu się, że nie ma tej kolorowej gumki, którą wkładają człowieki, żeby się nie rozmnażać.

– Marlenka! Złaź mi stąd! – krzyknął przerażony Julian, jednak ona go nie słuchała i kontynuowała. W takim razie musiał ją zepchnąć. Czuł, że nie zostało mu zbyt wiele czasu. Odpychał ją z całych sił od siebie ramionami, ale w końcu się udało. Marlenka wydała z siebie głośny jęk i na leżący pod nią mech spłynęły jej soki.

Julian z potrzeby lekko pogładził swoją męskość i po chwili wystrzelił swoje płyny na ręce i na wszystko, co było pod nim. Kiedy to wszystko się skończyło i oboje złapali oddech, usłyszał zaskoczoną, normalną Marlenkę.

– C–co się stało? – zapytała zaskoczona Wydra.

– Em…nie wiem, ale nagle zrobiłaś się jakaś taka dzika i inna, a później em kochałaś się ze mną. – wyjaśnił Julian, nie wiedząc, co właściwie ma powiedzieć.

– Och, em…co?! – krzyknęła głośno, mocno zaszokowana.

– Może lepiej wróćmy do zoo, heh heh. – zasugerował zakłopotany Julian, po czym powoli zaczął ją prowadzić w stronę ich domu.

 **KONIEC**

* * *

 **Cóż, i to już wszystko, mam nadzieję, że Wam się podobało i jeżeli chcecie, żebym tu napisała coś więcej to piszcie PM, albo...**

 **OPINIE ! ;)**


End file.
